toriko_fan_fictionfandomcom-20200215-history
Aitemu
Aitemu (アイテム) is a Bishokuya who doubles as a Gourmet Wholesaler that works for the IGO occasionally. She, with the other Gurume members, is a Main Protagonist in Food Heaven. She puts up a front of being a very kind and gentle person, however, in actuality, she is a cruel and unrelenting person towards those that she does not deem fit, including Beasts of any Capture Level. As a member of the Gurume, she boasts a significant amount of power, as their previous escapades have involved battling with creatures that an average Bishokuya would be unable to injure even if they were to train relentlessly for a hundred years. Despite being affiliated with the IGO, she only goes out for her own interests, selling whatever leftover ingredients she would receive in the World Kitchen. Much like several people in the Toriko World, she has a rather large appetite compared to an average human being, capable of eating 275 servings until satisfied. After the Timeskip, her appetite dramatically grows to that of 655 servings. Being a member of Gurume, the group holds a large influence within the Gourmet Age, as each member has a profession that is important to the Gourmet Age. Hikari, with Aitemu, who doubles as a Gourmet Wholesaler, are the main food providers for the group, being the only Bishokuya, while Yuki is the Chef for the group, and Kodoku being a Saiseiya. She initially cares very little about completing her Full Course, but as the series progresses, she begins to add on to her Full Course, but only of things that have a given her a worthy challenge. Despite this, however, she shows interest in finding ATOM, believing it to be a worthy drink to have in her Full Course. Appearance Aitemu is a somewhat tall woman, with a minorly larger physique than most women. She has long black hair that she ties up in several knots in which she hangs out in front of her chest and at the end, is tied up so the hair wouldn't flow freely and possibly blocking her view. She is pale-skinned, and despite her age, she has very healthy-looking skin. Her attire is mostly composed of a black kimono that she wears under a white haori with a symbol on the back. She wears a black and silver copper-bun-like item on her waist for protection. She wears brown Japanese sandals with white socks that are hidden under her kimono. She is always shown carrying her sword with her, which is tied with a long rope that she hangs over her right shoulder. When she drops her facade, she unties her hair, fully showing the length of it. Her eyes become rather narrowed, letting people see very little. She also gains some rather dark "stains" around her eyes, giving off more of a menacing feel. Under the area where her hair previously covered lies a scar she received from a battle long ago. After the Timeskip, she is mostly shown with her true appearance, rather than the one that she puts up as a facade. She only reverts to her facade when she is selling items in the World Kitchen, and even then, she would show her true appearance to frighten customers into buying her products. Despite the majority of the time giving off a menacing and intimidating appearance when revealing her true colors, she is not without her kindness. There are times when occasionally, she would give a warm and caring smile, allowing for people to know that she is not all bad. Although these instances are rare, she mostly does them when in the presence of other Gurume members. Full Course Menu Trivia *Aitemu means "Items" in English, and as such, is a pun on how she sells things in the World Kitchen. *Her change in persona when in the midst of battle, or when she feels that her facade is useless at the time, is inspired by Retsu Unohana, the same person her character design is derived from. *Aitemu's Gourmet Cells and Water Abilities were approved by both Leengard and Phantom. Category:Bishokuya Category:Human Category:Female Category:Swordsman Category:Main Character Category:Gourmet Cell Bearer Category:Food Heaven